


Sweets For My Sweet

by RoseAmaranth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker!Harry, Baker!Zayn, Cute, Fluff, Louis and Harry banter, M/M, Office!Liam, Secret Admirer, louis is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: One Wednesday, Liam receives a strange unmarked package from a sweet mail lady. He's alarmed by it, though eventually his friend Harry takes the risk and opens it to reveal Liam's favorite treat.Zayn is the owner of the little bakery across from Liam's office building who may or may not have a crush on the man with big brown eyes who comes to the shop pretty often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure fluff because I feel like writing it. Plus, I absolutely love sweets.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Package for Liam Payne.” Liam's head jerked up from where he was bent over his desk, furiously trying to finish his paperwork for the day so he didn't have to take anything home with him. Wednesday was a particularly busy day for some reason, and he absolutely dreaded it each week.

“Package? For me?” The girl, apparently named Jade, nodded at him, holding out the package which he accepted cautiously. Liam had lived in the town a little over a year and knew exactly two people, neither of whom were the type to randomly send him a gift package to his job.

“Do you think it could be a bomb? Maybe someone's severed head?” The mail lady rolled her eyes, though she did laugh as well, making Liam feel a little lighter about his comment. He was still getting used to the surly attitude most of the people in the city had. It was definitely not his little hometown, with smiling wrinkled faces and people who knew him well enough to know when he was making a joke or movie reference.

“Watched that Seven movie, did ya?” He smiled brightly and nodded, then stood to carefully take the package. As much as he joked, he was actually a little nervous about accepting a package that had no return address or name on it other than his. It was made out like it was from someone who knew him. Maybe it was his friend Louis after all. He seemed like someone who would send him a box to freak him out a little. Inside would probably be his own Batman blanket or something.

“Er, thank you, Jade. I guess I need to sign for it?” Jade nodded, holding out the clipboard and pen with a sympathetic smile.

“It smelled amazing when I picked it up, so it's probably not a bomb. You know, just to ease your mind.” After he signed the dotted line and handed it back to the sweet mail lady she smiled and left as suddenly as she appeared. The package sat on his desk, he settled down into his cushy spinning chair carefully, like any erratic movement might set off the possible bomb package a few feet away. What could it possibly be? Who could it possibly be from?

“Liam, I'm going to need those documents in about forty minutes. Big bosses are grilling down on us hard after the mix up a few months ago from this department.” The package was just going to have to wait apparently. He had three hours worth of work to do in only half an hour.

 

“So, what was it?” Liam swallowed down something bitter, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyelids closed as the alcohol burned down his throat. He wasn't the biggest fan of going out to the bar, but work had absolutely killed him, so he felt like he deserved it. 

Louis had obviously thought he deserved it too, but then again, Louis was always eager to get out of the apartment and visit the bar. He liked making eyes at the sassy bartender who wouldn't give him the time of day no matter how smooth of a talker he was.

“Originally, I thought maybe it was from you, so I figured it would be like something of mine. But then you asked who it was from when I texted you so that had me worried again. I still haven't opened it, Lou. I'm kinda scared to, if I'm being honest. Maybe it's not a bomb, but it could be drugs. Or something that's poisoned. What should I do?” Louis snorted, taking a swig from his glass before shaking his head.

“Maybe stop living in those stupid books you read. Why in the world would someone send you, a practical nobody who works in a tiny little office on the million-teenth floor of a bland gray building, drugs or poison? It's probably something from your mum. Or maybe from that weird guy you hang out with. What's his name?” Liam rolled his eyes. Louis was forever pretending he didn't know the name of the other member of their trio, Harry, which of course Harry found oh so amusing. Any time they sat by each other, or if all three of them were hanging out, Louis would keep asking Liam who that stranger was sitting with them, and Harry would find increasingly more obnoxious ways to let Louis know _exactly_ who he was.

It was starting to grate on Liam's nerves. 

“Louis, you know his name. And anyway, why would my mom send me a package with no return address? That's what's bugging me. Actually, what's really bugging me is that it didn't have an address on it at all. Just my name.” Louis finally looked interested in what he was saying.

“Wait, no address? Then how did the mail girl know where to bring it? I assume there are probably many Liam's in this town, and it's not like you're all that chummy with the postal people, right? So how did this particular package with just 'Liam' written on it get to you?” Liam hadn't thought of that before, but now that Louis put it like that, it was pretty weird that Jade had seemed to know it went to him.

That meant one of two things: either the package was from her, or it was from someone she knew who knew him. How else would she know who to bring it to, and _where_ to bring it? Unless there was some other poor sop named Liam out there waiting for his unmarked package to get there.

“You actually make a good point there, Lou. That is really weird.” 

 

The next week, he was visited by Jade again. It was Wednesday again, when he was absolutely swamped with work, and again without an address. Again he didn't ask her about it, and like the previous package, he didn't dare open it. When he took it home, exhausted beyond comprehension, he dropped it next to the other on his coffee table, flopped onto the couch, and studied them with drooping unfocused eyes. What was this about? Why were they being given to him? Why did Jade the mail girl smile so nicely at him when he signed for it?

 

Louis, again, was minimal help, especially since Liam had made the mistake of inviting Harry also, but he was desperate. It was Saturday evening, and Liam was sat in his living room, Harry crouched down beside the table studying the packages while literally rubbing his chin, Louis on the couch glaring at the curly-headed man like he could set him on fire with just his blue eyes, ankles crossed and just barely able to sit on the coffee table a few feet from the couch, and Liam standing to the left of Louis with his arms crossed, studying the packages and keeping an eye on Louis. 

Just in case. 

“What do you think, Haz?”

“Who?” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose but ignored the ill-tempered Louis in favor of waiting for Harry's thoughts. He was the most realistic, level-headed, and logical one of the bunch. Surely he'd have something that would put Liam's mind at ease.

“I think we need to open them.” And before Liam (or Louis) could do anything more than gasp, Harry had one opened and was studying the contents. Cautiously, Liam joined him and peered inside.

“Hmm, I think Liam might have an admirer. Or maybe someone who's plotting to make you gain a ridiculous amount of weight. Look at all these baked goods!” Liam's mouth dropped open. Inside the package Harry opened was about a dozen of his favorite breakfast muffin: double chocolate chip. Interest piqued, he ripped into the other one, revealing about two dozen slightly melted cookies of a wide variety.

“I have to agree with beanstalk over there. Someone either wants to kill you slowly or has a crush on you. I mean, they sent you a dozen of your absolute favorite muffins! Who even knows that besides us?” Liam thought back to the last time he had actually been able to order one. It had been about three weeks ago. He used to go to the little bakery across the street from his office building every morning, but recently he was just too tired to bother going over there. He sometimes would go there after work, but more likely than not, he was just too tired or too busy to get there.

“The bakery across from where I work. I used to go there all the time and get a muffin and a coffee. Sometimes I would get other things but most of the time it was these exact muffins.” Harry nodded.

“Well, I think you should start there if you want to figure out who's sending you these baked goods. And since none of us have work tomorrow, I think we could all go check it out. What do you think, Liam? Up for some chocolate muffins tomorrow morning?” Harry picked up the box full of muffins and held them out to Liam, eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Or maybe something else since you have plenty right here. And for free! If you end up marrying whoever is sending you these treats, please get me a few.” Liam rolled his eyes and snatched the box away from him, dropping it on the table loudly and running a hand through his hair. He still had his suspicions about the delivery girl, but he did miss going there. The neat little bakery was the best place to de-stress. He knew for sure Harry would love it.

“I guess we can go, but only if you both promise to be on your best behaviors. No antagonizing the workers, each other, or me. And Louis, please don't be so Louis.” Louis sat up, his mouth dropped open.

“I am _shocked_ at what you're insinuating, Liam. I am a well-behaved citizen and don't need you 'dad-ing' me right now. You act like I'm an unruly child you're forced to babysit.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“You _are_ , except my stupid self keeps taking you in public. Just promise you won't make a scene.” Louis did the way he knew how: two middle fingers in the air and a cocky smirk.

 

“This place smells like the inside of one of those chocolate peanut cookies you got. I think I just got a cavity and about five pounds heavier.” Liam, Louis, and Harry crowded through the door to the bakery, shaking the rain off their coats and looking around. Leave it to Louis to be the first to say something, and leave it to him for it to be rude.

Liam needed to start leaving him at home.

“Lou, can you please shut up. We're here investigating who is sending our dear Liam all those baked goods. Before he gets a box full of doughnuts or a small cake delivered to his desk. I'd hate for more food to go to waste since Liam won't touch any of that anymore. Except for those muffins, of course.” Liam regretted his life decisions in that moment that lead him to meeting Louis and Harry. In fact, he regretted moving to the large city, because in the middle of nowhere was exactly where he wanted to be at that moment. 

Especially when the girl behind the register spotted them and actually _squeaked_.

“Hi, love. We would like to order a few things and then we'll be out of your pretty blonde hair. I'll have a cafe mocha and a cherry danish.” Louis stepped aside so they could place their orders, though he was still smiling at the cashier. Liam was not surprised at the light flirting. Louis never missed a chance to flatter a pretty girl.

“I'll have a green tea and two of those cute blueberry muffins.” Liam stepped up to the counter and examined the menu just as he always did, but of course he knew exactly what he was going to get. Those damn muffins were just so good!

“I'll have an Earl Grey and a double chocolate chip muffin, please.” The cashier, whose tag read 'Perrie', smiled at him and rang the order in. When they all had paid their shares, Louis and Harry bickering over their payment methods (Harry with a credit card and Louis with _Apple Pay_ ), Liam led them over to his favorite spot in the shop, a table tucked into a corner by the window, but still within sight of the counter. He would people watch while working on something, or sometimes he would read, and be able to see when his order was up before he was called. 

“Wow, Liam. I see why you used to come here all the time. Quiet, cozy, and with great customer service.” Liam and Harry exchanged looks.

“You mean that the girl taking our orders was hot? It was sort of obvious with the way you were drooling all over the counter.” Louis ignored Harry totally, instead whistling lowly as he scanned the room slowly.

“I mean, it's just so _Liam_ in here. Simple, efficient, neat, and warm. That's my Leemo.” Thankfully, Liam spotted a blonde guy walk out of the back with their drinks, so he jumped out of his seat and snatched them up. Before he could get away, the blonde, his tag reading _Niall_ , paused and smiled at him.

“The danish and muffins will be ready in a minute. Our star baker made a fresh batch. He'll bring them to your table, Liam.” Startled, Liam stood there a moment, even when Niall had gone into the back. How did he know his name? Was he the secret package sender? 

“Dude! You nearly spilled piping hot tea on my trousers!” Liam blinked down at Louis, everything moving almost in slow motion. He knew one thing for sure, and that was that Harry was right. Whatever was going on with the packages, he'd find out here.

“Sorry, Lou. I just had the weirdest conversation with that blonde guy. He told me the food was going to take another minute because their baker was making them fresh-”

“Mm, fresh muffins.”

“What's so weird about fresh food, Liam? I'd say that's a good thing!” Liam tapped his fingers nervously on the mug in his hands, keeping an eye on the counter.

“He knew my name, Louis. How does he know my name?” Harry sipped at his drink and shrugged.

“You said yourself you used to come here all the time. Maybe they learned it.” Louis seemed to catch onto what Liam was saying, though, giving Liam a thoughtful look.

“Or, Harrison, he could be the one sending Liam the gifts!” Harry grumbled at the nickname and shrugged again. Liam spotted Niall, but instead of looking over to where Liam was sitting, he said something to Perrie, who laughed and shook her head. Harry's words melted under the weight of Liam's conclusion. It wasn't like he'd talked to Niall all that much before. Clearly he'd put in an effort into learning Liam's name. Maybe because he was trying to be friendly. Maybe because he had a crush on Liam and wanted to send him boxes of baked goods.

 

Ten minutes later, Liam trying to keep Louis and Harry from getting into another argument, there was movement from behind the counter. Liam and Harry, who were facing that direction, saw the new guy carrying the trays of goodies from the kitchen and quickly put them away, setting a few things on plates before finishing the tray off. When it was cleared, Niall swooped in and snatched it off him, smirking and jerking his head in their general direction before whistling cheerfully and taking the tray into the back. The new guy, who was wearing a long-sleeved black dress shirt dusted in flour, a chef hat, and a dirty white apron, turned sharply in the direction Niall had disappeared in before looking down at himself. Perrie appeared to be giggling at him from a safe distance away, and Liam couldn't help but want to join in because the guy was an absolute mess.

“What are you cuckoo birds looking at?” Harry just pointed in the baker's direction, Louis craning his neck to see for himself what was so amusing. The baker gathered up the plates that were obviously for them, paused for a moment, and then looked up to where they were sitting. He had removed his apron and hat, revealing flour-dusted black dress pants and messy dark hair. He was a mess, but in an attractive way few could pull off so well.

When he reached their table, Liam and his friends just stared up at him for a moment, waiting for him to do or say something since bakers never usually visited customers. Harry especially, being a baker's son, knew that. 

“Um, I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. One of the batches burned and I had to redo them all this morning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.” He set the treats on the table and smiled tightly at them. Louis, biting into his danish before anyone could move, gestured to the man and, with a mouth full of food, asked him his name. Of course, it came out garbled and pretty hard to understand, so the confused look he was given in return had Liam covering a smile.

“I'm sorry?” Harry smacked the back of Louis' head and smiled sweetly at the baker.

“He asked, very rudely might I add, what your name was.” Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry, and Liam cringed when he noticed there was still food on it. Louis was _such_ a child sometimes.

“Oh, um, my name's Zayn. Zayn Malik.” All three of them raised their brows.

“As in... _Malik's Pastries?_ You own this place?” Liam noted the blush coloring Zayn's cheeks as he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. It was my mom's, but she gave it to me so she could relax. Running a bakery isn't all that easy it turns out.” Harry nodded in understanding.

“My father owned a bakery too, but he didn't trust me with it apparently.” Louis and Liam snickered.

“Probably because you'd drop everything everywhere, Harold. You trip or drop something at least once a day.” Harry scowled at Liam, but he couldn't say a thing because it was totally true. Trust Harry with a tray of baked goods and he'd probably end up with cookies and doughnuts all over the ground. It was hilarious watching him try to balance things in those awkward arms of his, and his feet acted as if they were from two totally different bodies. 

Louis especially loved making his life hell over it.

“Well, I'll let you guys get back to eating, then. Thanks for stopping in.” Zayn backed away slowly, meeting their eyes one at a time before hurrying away. Louis watched him go before shaking his head and snickering. 

“What's so funny, Louis?” He finished off his danish, licking his fingers obnoxiously while leaning towards Harry. 

“That guy. He was just...interesting, I guess. Hurry up, Liam. I have things to do today.” Harry had finished his muffins too and was in the process of draining his mug. Liam hadn't even touched his muffin yet.

“I'll take it to go.” Harry grinned at him.

“To put it with the others?” Liam made a face at him before standing, stretching his stiff limbs before picking up the chocolate muffin, still irresistibly warm, and shooing Louis and Harry out the door and into the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's side of the coin...

Zayn wiped his hands on a towel, trying to get his mind back on the business at hand. He had a ton of orders to had to fill and his books to attend to before he could close up for the day. He thanked his lucky stars that Niall and Perrie were there to help him because he would probably start going gray at just shy of thirty without them. 

Of course, he also had to deal with the annoying things they did, but he supposed it was _mostly_ worth it.

The stunt they had pulled just then, however, was pushing that a little. They knew how he was with the customers, the reason he almost never left the kitchen, and to make matters worse, _Liam_ had been there, looking up at him with the softest brown eyes he'd ever seen on a grown man. It was unfair how attractive he was, and poor Zayn had to meet him officially looking like a bag of flour had thrown up on him.

He was going to absolutely kill Niall. 

“Zayner! Stop hiding in there and finish stocking these shelves. The guests are gone now.” Zayn picked up a tray of fancy pastries he'd finished decorating while he freaked out and pushed through the swinging door, leading with his back so as not to disturb them. Niall was organizing the hastily placed treats Zayn had brought out before, clucking his tongue when Zayn started placing the new ones in the same fashion.

“For someone who makes the most incredible pieces of art, you have terrible organization skills. This is a mess!” Perrie was giggling from the cash register again and Zayn was about three seconds from throwing a flower cookie at her head. She was almost as bad as Niall, though at least she hadn't forced Zayn out into the dining area looking like he had.

There had been _flour_ in his hair!

“I'm mad at you, Niall, and therefore I'm going to make your life harder. It's a perk of being your boss.” Perrie joined them in fixing the desserts, nudging Niall with her hip.

“He's right you know.” Niall scoffed and pointed a gloved finger at her.

“You were just as much a part of it as I was. And we both agreed it was about time Malik grow a pair and stop creepily admiring people from the kitchen. And sending them mystery boxes of goodies that he more than likely threw in a dumpster because what sane person opens an unmarked box? Zayn, you're ridiculous.” He sighed and leaned on the counter, wondering if perhaps Niall was right. Perrie's friend, Jade, told him that Liam had looked incredibly suspicious of the package she had given him at work, even suggesting it be a bomb, and he wasn't sure if Liam even knew what the packages were or where they had come from.

Still, he had come in after a three-week hiatus. That had to be a good sign. Or a really wonderful coincidence.

“I think it's a cute idea, but I agree with Niall. I mean, would you just open a package you had no idea who sent it or what it could be? Jade told me Liam looked at her weirdly this last time, too.” Zayn sighed and kicked his boot on the tiled floor. He knew they were right, but it was a little too late for their 'wisdom'. Had they said something before he sent the first box...

“Are you going to send another? Because maybe this time we could actually write that it's _from_ this shop. Maybe from a certain baker with a massively huge crush on him?” That's it. Zayn was getting new friends. Or maybe he would move to another country and change his name. Either way, he was getting away. They were absolutely no help.

“Can we not talk about this now? We have a pretty busy day to get through.”

 

Zayn had first seen Liam by chance one windy morning in June. His hair had been ruffled by the wind, his cheeks stained pink from the cold, and Zayn's heart had stopped dead in his chest when he'd ducked out of the kitchen to check on the shelves and see if another batch needed to be made before the morning rush. Liam hadn't seen him, thank goodness, but Zayn had most definitely seen Liam. Every day after too. He'd even gathered from Perrie his name and where he worked. 

As the days and weeks went by, the tiny crush he'd been harboring bloomed into a near obsession, so when Liam suddenly stopped coming in for his usual chocolate muffin and drink (which Zayn had made sure to have fresh for his visits), he worried about what happened to him and, with Jade and Perrie's help, had made up a gift for Liam. The first box had been thrown together by Niall because Zayn was nervous and just trying to hurry up with it, but the second one Zayn had seen to himself alone, filling it with the muffins Liam apparently couldn't get enough of.

Sure, he'd known how ridiculous he was being, how silly it was to not only have a crush on someone he didn't know, but to then creepily send him a package of his favorite goodies to his workplace without a name or address on it indicating who it had come from. He just couldn't do it. He was afraid of what would happen if Liam found out it was him, but at the same time, sending the specific gift to him should have been very telling. It was as if he'd written “Malik's Pastries” right on the packages with how obvious the second gift was.

He didn't know what he was really doing, or where it would go, but for the time being things seemed to be okay. 

 

“Hey, Malik. Someone has something for the Lost N' Found.” Zayn pushed through to the front room, drying his hands in a towel, to see what Perrie was shouting about. He liked to keep the shop as quiet as possible, but neither she nor Niall could ever keep their voices down.

“Yeah, I found it at that table over there. Looks pretty nice so I figured the owner would miss it.” He smiled at the kind customer, an elderly man with a thick green sweater and honest gray eyes. Zayn took the coat carefully from Perrie and folded it over his arm. 

“Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to put this somewhere safe. Hopefully they come back for it!” When the man left, Perrie gave him a cheeky look.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. Hey, can I go on break now? I'm starving!” Zayn rolled his eyes but smiled anyway and let her go. He looked around for Niall, who usually took over for Perrie when she was gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. Panic slowly began working it's way into his body, but he tried to remain calm. It was a relatively calm period of their workday, most people busy at work or out eating actual food for lunch, so he just had to wait for Niall or Perrie to return.

And of course, as his luck would have it, a familiar face entered the shop, thick brows furrowed. Zayn could not handle interacting with Liam twice in one day. He'd probably die. Or maybe explode. 

Liam looked over at the table he'd been sitting at earlier that morning, then over to where Zayn was standing still as a statue. He hurried over, looking behind the counter as he approached. Zayn's pulse jumped up to a dangerous level, and he was pretty sure he was now sweating through his shirt. Thank goodness it was black.

“Hiya, Zayn. I think I left my coat here earlier. Have you seen it? Or has someone turned it in? It was a gift from my mom and she'd probably murder me if it's been stolen.” Zayn's fingers clutched around the coat still in his arms that had to be Liam's. He was holding Liam's coat. _Liam's_ actual coat that he wore. Had worn not that long ago. 

It probably smelled like him.

He blinked out of his momentary paralysis and smiled at Liam, trying not to seem like a complete idiot in front of the guy he had a normal and healthy crush on. He held up the coat, Liam's eyes brightening and his shoulders dropping n relief. Once the coat was safe in his arms, he beamed at Zayn.

“Thank you so much, man! You saved me!” Zayn blushed under all the attention, rubbing his arm shyly and offering Liam a crooked smile.

“No problem. Glad I could help out.” He expected Liam to leave after that but the man stood there still, looking around and shuffling the coat in his arms. Zayn couldn't imagine what Liam could be waiting for, so he picked at the register and tried to meet his eyes without melting into a puddle on the floor.

“Anything else, sir?” Liam blinked at him and licked those lips of his. What Zayn wouldn't give...

“Actually, yeah. I wanted a tea to go.... and I wanted to speak to, um, Niall? I think that was his name. If he's around?” Zayn's heart sank a little, but he nodded and rang him up for a medium tea. Liam payed, telling Zayn to keep any change, and shuffled to the side so he was out of the way. Zayn ducked his head into the back, searching for Niall. He found him sitting at the counter, pencil in hand, curled over something Zayn couldn't see. 

“Ni! Someone wants to speak with you.” Niall nearly fell off the stool he was perched on, making Zayn chuckle, but he was much more careful and graceful walking towards Zayn. 

“Someone wants to see me? That's not usual. Most of the time they want to see you. Occasionally Perrie. Who is it? It's not that girl again, is it?” Zayn snorted and shook his head.

“No, actually it's Liam.” Niall crooked a brow at him.

“You sure? Maybe he said Zayn and you just misunderstood?” Zayn gave him a blank look before opening the door wide for Niall to step through.

“How the hell could I confuse my name with 'Niall'? Just go see what he wants, 'kay? I'm going to get back to baking.” Niall patted his shoulder before passing through to the front. Zayn stood in the middle of the kitchen, frustration boiling up inside of him. He shoved it aside and snatched up a mixing bowl. His favorite way to work through his emotions was to bake them away. He could get lost in his kitchen, and if he was really having a rough time he'd burn hours up putting pans in the oven and wrapping his creations to save for later. He didn't eat any of it, of course, usually donating anything he made outside of work to the homeless shelters or school bake sales. 

With his Liam drama, he found himself making a lot of chocolate desserts. Gooey brownies with sweet vanilla icing, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts filled with chocolate mousse and frosted with chocolate, delicate chocolate cream puffs, and his favorite triple chocolate soft-bake cookies. The customers seemed to line up out the store for his cookies especially, coming in for a glass of milk and a plate of the melt-in-your-mouth dark chocolate cookies with chunks of milk and white chocolate baked in. He decided to make those while Niall spoke to Liam. 

Why did Liam want to speak to Niall, though? Zayn had been right there. He could have taken Liam's order, or answered a question, or helped him with whatever it was he needed _Niall_ for. 

What if he had figured out that it was him sending those boxes? What if he was so creeped out by Zayn's gesture that he couldn't stand to look or speak to him for another second, so he'd asked for Niall? More and more of those same thoughts spoke up, calling for his attention, so he doubled the recipe for the cookies. He had a lot of troubled emotions and worries to bake through. One dozen wouldn't be enough. He cracked eggs with practiced ease, hardly paying attention to the baking soda measurements or how many cups of the chocolate chunks he was tossing in the bowl, and soon he was trying to stir the massive mixture with his favorite wooden spoon. The bowl he held was barely able to contain the chocolate dough, so he transferred it to the industrial-sized mixer he had purchased last December. A sort of Christmas gift to himself so he could make more a lot faster. His mother would have been disappointed if she'd known, being as traditional as she was, but it helped ease Zayn's stress during their busier days. 

Finally, as he was dropping dough onto the baking sheets, Niall pushed into the back. Zayn instantly tried to meet his eyes, get an idea of what they talked about, what Liam had said, but the blonde went right over to where he'd been before and started scribbling again. Zayn watched him for about five minutes before drooping in defeat and turning back to his cookies. Niall was an open guy so Zayn knew eventually he'd get to know what happened, but he was impatient when it came to something he cared about. And with Liam, he cared a lot.

“Hi, guys! Sorry I took so long. There was this crazy line and then- Zayn? Why are you making so many damn cookies? Did we have a rush of college kids again? Why didn't someone call me!” Zayn and Niall looked up at the wide-eyed Perrie who had come back from her break. Then both pairs of blue eyes were on Zayn and his massive bowl of dark chocolate cookie dough. Heat flooded his face, but he only shrugged.

“I like making them, I guess. You guys can take some home if you want. We obviously won't sell all these.” Niall chuckled. 

“He's having a 'Liam Crisis'.” Perrie walked over to Zayn and kissed his cheek softly. He jerked away from her and went back to dropping dough on the pan. He didn't want their sympathy, pity, or judgment. He was a big boy. Just let him bake and he'd be fine. But of course, they never left him alone.

“What did that office jerk say? What did he do? I'll kick his ass, Zayn. Just point me in his direction and I'll jam my size 5 converse right up there.” Zayn dropped two more spoonfuls before setting the spoon back in the bowl and leaning against the counter. Niall had joined Perrie opposite of him.

“No one is maning the front. How are we supposed to help customers if all the employees are in the kitchen?” It was funny, and kind of weird, when they wore matching unimpressed looks. He almost burst out laughing but managed to hold his tongue. Instead he crossed his arms and jerked his head towards the front of the store.

“Come on, guys. I'm running a business here! I need someone-” Niall threw his hands up finally and stomped to the front, pushing his way through the door separating the kitchen from the counter. Perrie giggled.

“Oh Zayn, you sure know how to get under his skin. Okay you win, but don't think we won't talk to you about this cookie-drama later.” She helped him finish off the dough (he suspected she'd eaten some of it along the way) and set the pans in the oven. The two cleaned up the kitchen, avoiding the elephant in the room as Perrie went on about her new boyfriend and how excited she was to visit his family over the holidays. He listened like a good friend did, even laughing as she launched into a dramatized story of how she met the new guy at the coffee shop not far from the bakery, but his mind was far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people are excited about this story. It's been a while since I've really written any Ziam, and I've been listening to Icarus Falls on repeat repeat repeat so the Ziam feels have been _real_ lately. Thanks for all the love!! <3
> 
> Speaking of Icarus Falls, what's everyone's favorite track, and which ones do you guys feel could be ziam tracks? I get serious vibes from "Common" and I saw a pretty good argument for "If I Got You" on Tumblr. My favorite track has to be "There You Are", but I really love "Insomnia" and "Tonight" too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is trying to sniff out who is sending him the sweets. Louis just wants to flirt and hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> I'm so happy everyone loves this story so far. I was suffering from a bit of writers block with the end of this chapter, but I finally got it together and actually like how it turned out! I'm excited to see where this goes. :)

When Wednesday came again, Liam found himself jumping at every little noise and looking at the door every few minutes. His thoughts were filled with wondering: would he get another box? Would it have a clue he could use to figure out who the hell was sending him the gifts? He had eaten a good portion of the muffin clues already, and the cookie clues were absolutely _divine_ , if not a bit stale since they had been sitting in the box over two weeks. There was a part of him, a very small part, that hoped the mystery boxes never ended, that he never figured out who did it, because the mystery intrigued him and the gesture flattered him. The larger, more sensible, part of him prayed that he never received a strange box filled with fattening but oh-so-delicious baked goods again. 

His doctor would be happy with that.

He had spoken to the bleached blonde cashier named Niall during his visit there to retrieve his coat. In his rush to get Louis and Harry out of there before they cause a commotion and got them permanently banned from there (which had happened many many times), he had accidentally left the coat there (Louis, ever the skeptic, didn't believe for a second it was an accident). He'd of course wanted to ask the man point blank if he was the one sending the boxes, or maybe knew who was, but instead he'd chickened out and only mentioned he seemed to be getting nice little surprise packages from the shop, but he couldn't figure out who was sending them. Then he had asked about deliveries since he was seriously thinking about sending his mom and sisters a box because, despite the weird unmarked packages he was getting, the food was so good. He knew he sisters and mom would appreciate the gift. Niall had been really cool to talk to, giving Liam everything he needed to know except who was sending the boxes to him. The blonde claimed he didn't know who it was, which was either a cover or a sign that Niall wasn't the one who supposedly had a crush on him. It was a rather aggravating development, but he'd made a friend out of it so he couldn't complain too much. So long as his new friend didn't have a crush on him. He'd hate to have to hurt his feelings so soon into their friendship. 

His next target would be Jade the delivery girl, which was why he was so nervous for the package to come. From the moment he woke up, he was coaching himself to be direct and demand to know from her whether or not she was the secret admirer. Again, he hoped she wasn't because he liked her in a friendly way. On the other hand, though, at least he would finally put the mystery to rest. It bothered him each time he sat down in front of his TV and peeled the wrapper off the muffins. The not knowing. Liam was someone who hated not knowing things. He never read books in the mystery genre because he hated not knowing who did it for the whole book, often skipping to the end to find out who it was. (The worst books were the ones where the mystery wasn't solved.) This was worse because it was someone who obviously admired him, yet he had no clue who it was. What if it was someone really creepy and horrible who would kidnap him and tie him to a chair, torturing him but never letting him slip into unconsciousness or death so that he could enjoy Liam's pain? What if it was some weird old person who thought he'd be their little pet?

He really needed to get out of the house more...

A knock at his door startled him in his seat. He shot a look at his desk clock, which read 12:34 pm. He was about 4 minutes into the lunch break he was having to work through because, of course, his boss decided Liam was the perfect person to drop someone's workload on. Apparently, Silvia had a baby on the way and was sent home. Her abandoned work was _supposed_ to be divided among the other employees in their department, but their boss, a surly man with a short temper and a habit of firing people on the spot, had made the decision to drop it on “their best employee, Liam” for some reason no one but him knew. As his stomach growled in protest, he wished he had slacked off a little at some point so he wasn't know as the guy who could and would do something insane like take on two people's work without a complaint. He wanted to quit so badly, but a degree in business management and a passion for music didn't really make for much in that town. 

He had moved there in hopes of chasing a childhood dream, but instead was stuck in a nightmare.

“Come in.” He fully expected Jade to come waltzing in but was surprised to find it was Louis. His eyes twinkled and his smile was just a bit more tilted than usual. Liam really didn't have time for distractions, though it was nice to see a smiling face in his office.

“Louis, what do you want? And how the hell did you get in here? Aren't you on the list of people my boss banned?” The short man snorted and plopped down in the chair by the door to his cramped office. Liam was actually lucky to have one with room for a proper desk and some privacy. Most people had a literal cubical with barely enough room to stretch in.

“I came to entertain my best friend Liam. Also, isn't it Wednesday? I wanted to see the interaction between you and delivery girl. And get a peek at the goods.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I hope you mean the box she may be bringing. Don't flirt with her until I can get to the bottom of this secret admirer thing.” Louis blew a bubble, which popped over his nose and mouth, before obnoxiously chewing.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, you're no fun. Such a stick in the mud. That should be your name, Payno. 'Stick-in-the-Mud Payne'. Put it on a t-shirt. Sell that bitch.” Liam went back to his computer and left Louis to doing whatever he could possibly find to do in an office building. His friend was a soccer coach for kids and a pizza delivery guy, so he wasn't really used to Liam's quiet and uneventful work. After only twenty minutes of silence, Liam finally getting into the groove and losing himself in the numbers and words blurring across the screen, Louis made a noise that yanked Liam out of it.

“Liam, oh my gosh, your day is _so_ boring! How have you not killed someone yet? Or turned into a raging alcoholic?” He glared at Louis from around his computer screen

“Louis, shut up. I need to get this done so I'm not stuck lugging it home tonight. This office is shit enough. I'd rather not bring it home.” Louis grumbled under his breath, but then there was another knock at the door that had him leaping up and throwing it open. Liam sighed with relief when it wasn't his boss coming to hammer him with more work. He might have quit right there.

“Why _hello_ pretty lady!” Liam groaned. Louis was truly something else. Though the arrival of his package was perfectly timed with his lunch, he half-wished they both would leave his office space so he could focus. Work was beyond stressing him out, and if he wanted to get the bulk of his work done before clock-out time, he really needed zero distractions.

“What?! You didn't bring me anything? I'm hurt. Devastated. You bring Liam gifts two weeks in a row and have nothing for his best friend. Did I mention I'm his _single_ best friend? Oh, and I don't spend my entire life in a box. I teach soccer to _needy kids_.” Liam snorted as he tuned back into the conversation between his best friend and the possible secret admirer. Louis was forever in game mode. Women were, more often than not, too smart for him, but Louis still tried. 

“That was a rude noise, Liam. See? No manners that one. Doesn't deserve any special secret packages.” Jade actually giggled at Louis' stupidity, which was probably a first for him. Women typically pushed him off bar stools or threw drinks in his face before they _giggled_ at anything. Louis sat back down, obviously pleased with himself, and kicked his feet up on Liam's desk. His shoes, of course, were covered in mud.

“I might be able to get you something next time, but for now I only have something for Liam. Here you go.” He stood and brushed Louis' nasty shoes off his clean desk, wincing as sticky mud smeared across the surface. The package was different for two reasons: it actually said _Malik's Pastries_ on it and it had the address for his office. The other packages had been regular delivery boxes, but this one seemed to be the ones the bakery used specifically for orders. It was a baby blue color with little doughnuts, cookies, cakes, and other baked goods speckled over it, the name of the shop in a fancy font on the side of the package. Louis examined it with raised brows.

“Thanks, Jade. I'll sign.” She held out the little machine for him to scrawl his signature across and then handed him the package with a smile. It was warm to the touch and he could actually smell whatever was inside, which he hadn't been able to do previously. It seemed that unlike the other Wednesdays, Jade brought it to him fresh from the little shop. That _had_ to be a sign. 

“Feels fresh!” He set it on his desk and opened it right there, brows raising when he discovered a note inside. So she decided to try flirting with words this time. Interesting. He made sure to add a little sugar to his smile before diving into the goodies inside. It seemed there were a couple dozen cookies inside, and when he tried to pick one up it fell apart in his hands. Wow, that Malik knew how to bake!

“What is it, Payno?” Louis was up out of his seat and peering inside at the cookies. When he went to grab one, Liam smacked his hand.

“I thought you were watching your figure, Lou.” The other man snorted before turning to Jade, cookie in hand.

“I don't need to watch this figure. I'm quite satisfied with how I look. Want one, Jade?” She shrugged and held out her hand. Louis passed her one, which crumbled in her hands and fell to the floor. He was going to get bugs at this rate.

“Yeah, I mean, you work so hard getting them up hear for Liam, I figure you deserve one for the trouble. Or, I guess it may not be any trouble at all.” Liam wanted to strangle Louis since _he_ wanted to be the one to try and ask her about being the secret admirer, but he was also so glad he did it. Liam, meanwhile, had a mouth full of delicious triple chocolate cookie.

“What do you mean? It's my job. Delivering packages is what I get paid the big bucks for. Maybe not as much as your friend here, but it's still plenty to make up for this damn place not having a working elevator today. I'm just glad Liam is on a lower floor.” He wondered if that was a blush fanning across her cheeks or if it was from the exertion of walking up quite a few flights of stairs. Louis seemed to be following his train of thought, leaning his hip against the desk and tsking her.

“Come on, Jade. You obviously went straight from _Malik's Pastries_ all the way up those damn steps just to make sure Liam got fresh cookies. You want us to believe it's for the job that you did this? Or, could it be that you're hoping for a little something in return. Maybe, say, a date?” Liam nearly choked on his cookie. Sometimes, Louis could be really helpful and do things that no one else had the balls to do, but other times he was a thorn in Liam's side. Jade only looked between them and laughed.

“Wait, you guys think these are from me? Oh that's rich. I'll have to tell Perrie that one. Sorry boys, but I don't have any secret crush on Liam here. I couldn't. He's too much like my little brother. Besides, I'd be murdered in my sleep if I so much as fluttered my lashes at him. Now you, on the other hand, I could see catching a drink with sometime. Not today, though.” Louis beamed at the smile she directed at him, clearly pleased with the development. Liam would be if it didn't mean he was still no closer to finding out who it was. If it wasn't Niall, it wasn't Jade, and it couldn't be the female cashier Perrie, who was it?

Maybe he needed to broaden his scope. Look within the office. Or around his apartment building.

“Sorry about him, Jade, but could you really blame us? I mean, you brought the other two without more than my first name on it. No address. It was a natural conclusion.” Jade nodded and finished off another cookie.

“I know. I kind of wondered if that would happen, but then I spoke to Niall. He said you were trying to scope out the bakery, so I figured you had narrowed your search to there. I guess I should have known. Sorry, Liam. I'm not crushing on you. But the person who is? Definitely a keeper. I mean, three weeks in a row?” He suddenly had the feeling that Jade knew more than she was letting on, but he couldn't pin her down on it, and he had to get back to work. He let her have one last cookie before saying goodbye and closing the door after her. Louis was digging around the box when he turned back, and suddenly he remembered there had been a note.

“So, that was a bust. And you're sure it's not that smiley blonde fella? Nickel or whatever.” Liam finally found the note, which had somehow fallen on the floor. He stood back up and read it silently.

“Liam?” 

“Hmm? No, I don't think it was Niall. I spoke to him and while he seemed interested in what I was saying, it wasn't the deer-in-headlights look you'd expect. Plus, this note was in it and I don't think Niall would write something like this.” Louis came around the desk and read the note quietly. It was some sort of poem, written in a swooping script that was obviously done with care and a steady hand. Louis snorted.

“Whoever they are is a cheesy bastard. Geeze Liam, would you date someone who's this....” Liam pulled away from his friend, though his eyes stayed glued to the note. Louis and Liam had radically different 'types' when it came to people they dated, so while Louis thought this person was lame and probably a stupidly sappy person, Liam actually liked it. He liked the thoughtful gift, and the note was a thing of beauty.

“Come on, Lee. You're not actually fonding over this mystery person, are you? It's a fucking note. It isn't like they gave you an organ transplant or something.” Liam looked over at his best friend and pouted.

“Lou, please. Not all of us have 'tattoos' and a 'recklessness-about-life' as top qualities in possible dates. I happen to think this is sweet.” Louis smirked and picked up a cookie.

“Yeah, figures you would. Always the sap, Liam. But it's why we love you. It's also why whoever you marry is going to love the effing shit out of you.” He read the note once more, Louis finding his way back to the chair and whistling some song Liam vaguely recognized but couldn't put a name to. He wanted so badly to find out who was behind the beautiful poem and the delicious gifts.

Maybe another poke around the bakery would help.

 

Twenty minutes later and the duo were stepping inside _Malik's Pastries_ , the delicious scent of baked goods and freshly brewed coffee lighting up Liam's senses and igniting his hunger. Louis strode over to the counter where Perrie was smiling at them brightly.

“Liam! Elf Boy. How can I help you guys?” Louis' indignant cry was cut short by Liam bumping him out of the way. He was not about to have them thrown out of the shop just because Louis couldn't take a damn joke. One he had heard plenty of times in his life. Louis ordered his bagel with strawberry cream cheese and tea with a bite to his tone, though Perrie's only reaction was to smirk down at the cash register. Liam scanned the menu as he usually did, though he decided that he didn't want another chocolate muffin for a long time, so he ordered a coffee with half-and-half and a cherry danish. After they paid, he dragged Louis away from Perrie and her snippy comments. No sense poking the fire with a firecracker. 

Louis slumped down in his chair and pouted at Liam. 

“You could have at least let me get one in. She was wiping the floor with me, Liam! I have a reputation.” Liam scoffed.

“Your 'reputation' is hitting on women and being notoriously bad at picking them up. Someone actually told me that when they saw you. Anyway, she was only teasing you, Louis. Maybe she likes you.” The other man glared before shaking his head.

“Rude. I don't like this rude Liam. And anyway, she actually has a boyfriend.” Liam raised a brow, though he kept an eye on the counter. 

“How do you know that? You've been here twice and have barely spoken to her.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Because I know things, Liam. I don't live in my own world like some people. I heard her talking to someone on the phone. She called them 'sweets' and 'babe', and ended the call with 'love you'. I don't think it was a call to her mom.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Liam watching Niall's blonde shock of hair bounce around as he got their orders ready. A few other people came in while they waited, the cold air rushing in each time the bell tinkled. Louis had a tiny pile of sugar on the table.

“Do you think anyone else works here? Or knows that I come here and order my beloved chocolate muffins?” The sugar was brushed away and Louis looked around the shop.

“I don't know about other employees. You come here more than me, but there is a possibility you have a stalker. Someone who follows you here and to work and knows your schedule. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to trying to find a stalker. I'd hate for your sweet poet to have to go to jail. Dates there don't go that well.” Liam shoved his shoulder. A shadow fell over their table, both men looking up to see Niall grinning down at them.

“Coffee and cherry danish. Tea and bagel. Hey, now since I'm here, do you guys want to go out and get some drinks with me and a few friends? We can all get to know each other and have one big happy family.” Niall bounced on his toes while they stared up at him. Liam had his coffee to his lips and Louis had just shoved a large bit of bagel in his mouth. Go out? Not as a date apparently, but then again didn't some people say 'with my friends' as a way to make the other person feel more comfortable? After a few moments of blinking stares, Louis finally answered.

“You bet you blonde-headed fairy. Liam gets out of his torture chamber after seven. Let's exchange numbers so I can text you the best places to drink.” Niall offered his phone.

“Sure, but just know that I happen to know all the best spots in town. No one is a better drinker and party-er than yours truly.” Liam looked between them.

“You _both_ will embarrass the rest of the party, so it's not worth arguing. As my mom always says, 'ladies, you're both pretty'.” Louis flipped him off and demolished the rest of the bagel. Niall slipped away, leaving them to finish off their snacks before Liam had to get back to work. 

“Mm! I wanted to order a mixed box of goodies for my mom and sisters for Christmas. They will love this stuff.” Louis slurped his tea obnoxiously and waggled his brows at Liam. He kicked Louis for the fun of watching him splutter and cough.

“That was just cold-hearted, Liam. A terrible thing to do. That tall guy is a terrible influence on you.” He stood from the table and searched for someone to take the order for him. Perrie was still at the register, compact out as she checked her face for....something. He was never sure what girls were actually looking at. Niall was talking to a few other patrons, so he decided Perrie was his best bet.

“Oh, hi Liam! Is something wrong? Should I get Zayn?” He held up his hands. 

“Woah, no need to call the owner. I just wanted to send a few packages to my family. Three to be exact.” She closed her compact and hummed.

“Oh, okay great. I actually don't handle those orders. That's usually Niall's thing, but I think he's going on break soon. I'll be right back.” She hurried to the back, the swinging door opening and closing twice before she was back, papers in hand.

“Here, fill these out. The names, addresses, check what you would like in the boxes, and the kind of shipping you would like. I brought you a form for each person. The prices for our delivery delicacies is listed next to each item.” He accepted the pen she offered, but before he could say anything she hurried away again. Louis shouted his name and something about leaving, so he raised his arm and kept filling out the forms. He had to get back before one o'clock and he was running out of time.

“Would you _stop_ shoving me!” Liam glanced up in time to see Perrie force a disheveled Zayn out of the kitchen, a tray of little cake slices balanced on a tray.

“I need to you to take care of that delivery order since Niall is out. I'll stock the shelves.” The owner glared at her before turning to where Liam was bent over the second form, though he was watching Zayn and Perrie instead of filling it out. Zayn wiped his hands on the apron he wore and glanced around furtively. 

“Um, hi.” Liam smiled up at Zayn as he came to stand across from him. The owner glanced down at the forms.

“Hey, Zayn. I'm just ordering a few things for my family. I think they'll really love your baked goods. I know I do.” He noticed what looked like a blush color Zayn's cheeks, a little flicker of pride bubbling in his chest. Zayn rubbed his neck and leaned on the counter. 

“Oh, well thanks. We make everything fresh daily. Well, Niall and Perrie don't really make anything. Niall's kind of hopeless in a kitchen. Perrie can bake a mean cheesecake, though. Everything else is either my mom's original recipe, or something I've whipped up at home.” Liam whistled lowly, checking off a pie for his mom. It was pretty impressive that not only did Zayn run the shop, which with his business degree he knew meant that there were probably significant financial responsibilities, but somehow found the time and energy to make everything they sold from scratch in the kitchen. Fresh, every single day. Liam couldn't imagine himself being able to balance books and dish out incredibly delectable desserts and treats, but then again it was hard to imagine him anywhere near a kitchen appliance that wasn't a microwave or refrigerator. Liam was a mess in the kitchen.

All the more reason why he was so impressed with Zayn's baking abilities. He could never make anything so addicting and mouth-watering. He was more of a song-mixing and lyric-composing kind of guy.

“Once you've filled these out, I'll ring you up so you can be on your way. Make sure you indicate there at the bottom when you would like them sent out so we can have them ready in time. I assume they are for Christmas, but you can never be too sure.” Liam nodded and quickly checked off a few things for his oldest sister before scribbling the date of delivery and his name at the bottom. He handed them over to the owner with a bright smile, Zayn sliding over to the register as he read over the forms and pressed a few buttons. His brow crinkled a few times as he glanced from the register to the papers. Liam blushed.

“Sorry about the handwriting. For someone who works in an office, you'd think it would be better. I guess I'm a songwriter at heart. They are notoriously bad at readable writing.” Zayn hummed as he pressed a few more keys.

“Legible.” Liam frowned.

“What?”

“You mean to say that songwriters have handwriting that is not legible. Or that it is illegible.” Liam chuckled. 

“English was never my strong suit. Whenever I do happen to make songs, which I do a lot less these days, I have a friend or two help with words and stuff like that. Production is definitely where I'm most comfortable.” Zayn raised his gaze and his lip curled up on one side into a small smile. 

“You're a music lover then? That's pretty cool. I fancied myself a singer at one point. A childhood dream, y'know? But baking was all I knew growing up so even though I loved singing and jamming out to the few discs I had, I always knew I would get the bakery.” He paused to write something down a notepad. 

“My sister thought it would go to her, but she can't admit she's a terrible baker. And she burns coffee.” Liam snickered and shook his head. 

“So baking doesn't run in families?” 

“Apparently not. Did you want any personal notes to go along with these packages? I can go get a few of our fancy note cards for you to write on if you'd like.” He knew his mother would love a little message from him, especially since he wasn't sure if he'd make it there for the holiday. His boss was cracking down hard on everyone. Time off would be hard to find. Yeah, notes for everyone would be great.

“Yes please. I know my mom especially won't accept this without a little something from her favorite only son. But, um, I obviously have terrible handwriting. I want them to actually be able to _read_ what I'm saying.” He peeked over at Zayn's notepad and grinned.

“Maybe I could bother you for a transcription? If you don't mind.” Zayn gave him a long look and shrugged.

“I mean, if it's your mom and sisters I'm sure they could probably read it. My younger sister has terrible handwriting, but my mom can read it no problem. But, if you really want, I can do it real quick. When do you need to be back to work?” Liam checked his watch and winced.

“Like, ten minutes. What if I come back later? Can you do it then?” Zayn's cheeks almost seemed to darken as Liam watched and he cleared his throat.

“Oh, sure. Yeah. Cool. I can do that. Just let whoever's on duty know. When you get here. I'm always around.” The two shared a smile and Liam gestured to the register.

“How much? Or is it on the house?” Zayn snorted.

“Sorry, bro. I need to be able to buy gifts for my family and friends. It's going to be one-thirty-six fifty.” Liam swiped his card and accepted his receipt. Another glance at his watch alerted him that he was going to be really late if he didn't get out of there. He quickly said goodbye to the friendly shop owner and hurried from the register, barely making it to his office in time for his boss to pop in and check on his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
